Tomorrow´s way
by PhongS
Summary: Prévium del drabble para el concurso de Yumichika, hay que ir haciendo promo como en Eurovisión xD


**Tomorrow´s way**

Esta noche el _Seiretei_ está de fiesta por la entrada de la primavera, coincidiendo con la apertura de las flores del cerezo en flor, las trece divisiones lo celebran con fuegos artificiales, música y _sake_ que aunque lo adore, un solo trago me impediría conciliar el sueño y trasnochar sería malo para mi tersa y blanca piel.

Este año quería mirar sólo los fuegos, tumbado y con la brisa de noche golpeándome en el rostro y aunque es indudable su belleza, es a la vez efímera… como la vida de mi difunta y amada madre. Recuerdo que ella era muy hermosa y dulce, todos los que la conocían lo comentaban y debido a la indecencia del último distrito donde vivíamos, la única salida para las mujeres de sus características era la prostitución. Uno de sus clientes fijos, un hombre de la baja nobleza, la dejó embarazada de mí y mi madre que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, no soportó que la abandonara al conocer su situación y a pesar de su tristeza, siguió adelante con el único fin de que yo pudiera tener algo que llevarme a la boca y una casa donde pudiera alojarme. Cuanto más crecía, más comprendía su enorme sacrificio, por eso me prometí que cambiaría la vida de la persona que más quería en este mundo, pero quién me iba a decir que esa promesa no se cumpliría nunca.

Yo tendría unos 16 años cuando vivíamos no muy abundantemente en el Inuzuri pero en paz y contentos, cuando una noche, mientras dormíamos, unos tres hombres asaltaron nuestra casa, matando indiscriminadamente a las otras dos familias que convivían con nosotros. No se sabía cómo, pero mi madre supo de quién se trataba y me encerró en el almacén, mientras yo insistía en estar con ella aunque estuviera muerto de miedo, hasta que uno de los hombres irrumpió en el almacén para matarme. A la entrada, conseguí ver a mi querida madre desnuda, mutilada y degollada y yo me pregunté para qué había nacido, si no había podido proteger a la persona que más amaba en este mundo… en definitiva: no la ayudé cuando ella más me necesitaba. Mi mente se nubló con el único pensamiento de morirme y como si fuera un cuerpo sin alma, caminé hacia el cadáver de mi madre y una especie de corriente eléctrica me envolvió. Un hombre elegante dio la orden a los otros dos para que me eliminaran, pero nada más acercarse a mí cayeron muertos al suelo. Cuando llegué al cadáver de mi madre, me abracé a ella sin importarme nada y el hombre que quedó, clavó una de sus katanas en mi mano sobre el cadáver de ella, después empezó a reírse y a murmurar algo sobre que era digno de ser su hijo, pero por ser un bastardo y salvaguardar el honor de su familia tenía que matarme. Veía el brote de la sangre, pero más heridas y dolor tenían mi corazón. Cuando estuvo a punto de darme el golpe de gracia, una voz de niña le interrumpió.

- ¡Ken.chan, kochi, kochi!

Vi cómo un hombre alto y fornido y con un aura que hacía que temiese en una situación así, llegaba al almacén con la niña pequeña colgado a su espalda, mató a mi padre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a pesar de las súplicas de éste. Y en un momento dado, la mirada de ese hombre y la mía se cruzaron y se quedaron así durante bastante rato hasta que él alzó la voz y llamó a un tal Ikkaku, un calvo que al instante apareció con la respiración cortada y dijo:

- ¡Taichou! ¡Esta broma de teniente me guió mal! Conseguí localizarle gracias a su enorme reiatsu.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices! ¡Eres tú el que no entendió mis explicaciones!- replicó la niña.

La niña y el clavo tenían en mente seguir discutiendo, cuando aquel hombre les mandó callar.

- Ikkaku, ayuda a este chico, creo que tiene problemas. Yo me largo, me ha decepcionado mi contrincante, si es que se puede llamarlo así- pero antes de marcharse, se dirigió a mí aun no haberse dado la vuelta- alguien con ese reiatsu tendría que estar dentro de mis filas. Aunque estés destrozado por la muerte de esa mujer, ese potencial no debe ser desperdiciado.

No podía dar crédito a lo que ese hombre me estaba diciendo. ¿Acaso él nunca había perdido a nadie? ¿Acaso no comprendía el dolor ajeno siquiera?

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso! ¡Acabo de perder a la única persona que me importaba en este mundo!- le contesté furioso y con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.

- Esa mujer murió para que pudieras seguir el camino de mañana aún a costa de su vida. Pero si no puedes comprender esto, suicídate rápido y echa a perder su oportunidad de haber seguido viviendo.

**_Comienzo de la canción_**

_**Ima wo kowashite shimaitai,  
Ima ni sugaritsuite itai,  
Jibun no koto wa wakaranai.**_

_**Yarinaoseru hazu nai yo,  
Shiranai machi ni kakurete mitemo,  
Mado goshi ni tada ima wo omou.**_

Eso me hizo abrir los ojos, por eso, desde mi encuentro con ellos tres, mi vida cambió por completo, hicieron de mí, en vez de un hombre sin alma, en un shinigami orgulloso de estar en la División 11, capitaneado por el mejor hombre acompañado de mis mejores amigos Ikkaku y Yachiru-chan y sobre todo, me enseñaron a estar orgulloso de la belleza heredada de mi difunta madre porque sólo así su memoria seguiría viviendo y aunque ella no esté junto a mí, conmigo quedará el recuerdo como la muchacha más hermosa de todo la Soul Society.

_**Nigedashitai shoudou kara,  
Nigedasu made no koujitsu ni mayou. **_

_**Chigireta kioku wo tadoreba,  
Ano koro ni datte modoreru,  
Itsuka no shounen mitai ni.**_

-¡¡Taichooooou! ¡¡Está aquí!- gritó Ikkaku a lo lejos, despertando a Yumichika de sus pensamientos.

-Joder, estoy harto de andar de un lado para otro- respondió con tono cansado Zaraki, que acto después se sentó en el césped no muy lejos de Yumichika.

-Taichou, si sigue haciendo caso de la fukutaichou, seguro que al viejo Yamamoto le da tiempo a palmarla.

-¡¿Pero qué dices, bola de pachinko! ¡Mi orientación es buena!- replicó la pequeña Yachiru.

Ikkaku y Yachiru seguían peleándose y Kenpachi se sentó no muy lejos de Yumichika.

-Taichou, ¿por qué no está con los demás?

- Imbécil, yo hago lo que me da la gana- evitaba la mirada de Yumichika como si éste hubiese adivinado el porqué-. ¿Quieres sake?

-Taichou- Ikkaku que contestó en lugar de su amigo, tenía ahora a Yachiru mordiendo su cabeza como siempre- Yumichika no bebe ningún tipo de alcohol, sea sake o no.

_**Kanaeru tame umarete kita no,  
Osanaki hibi ni egaita uchuu,  
I'm a baby nakitaku mo naru,  
Te ni ireru tame no**_

Yumichika sonrió.

-Taichou, deme un poco, por favor. Un buen sake a veces es bueno.

Por la División 11 viviré y moriré, porque si ellos caen en combate y fueron los que me enseñaron esta doctrina, yo ya no tendría ningún aliciente para seguir existiendo. Si yo soy cada vez más guapo es porque cuando estoy con ellos, mi belleza brilla más que nunca.

… _**Itami nara so good.**_


End file.
